


My Little Kitty

by aaleakimm



Category: Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Cat Ears, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaleakimm/pseuds/aaleakimm
Summary: Mew being the number one cat!Gulf enthusiast, as he always is. But the only thing is, he's more privileged to do whatever he likes to him.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	My Little Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is my first contribution to this fandom and site. Been a fanfic writer for a few years now but this is my first time to post one about MewGulf. And yes, it's smut for my first work, actually I've wrote this weeks ago and I wanted to share it. I hope you'll appreciate this.

"Phi... Please don't look at me like that..."

Gulf mumbled shyly, his ears burning red in embarrassment. The older, who instantly dropped his phone upon landing his gaze on the younger, just gawked at him, obviously devouring him just by the way he looked at him. Gulf only remained standing and fidgeting at the doorway of the bathroom, shamefully enjoying the ravenous look his boyfriend was giving him.

With a blink, Mew shifted on the edge of their bed, opening his legs slightly and gave him a soft smile but Gulf still caught that glint of mischief in his Phi's eyes.

"Come here, baby~" he cooed, opening his arms, calling out for the younger male.

Without any hesitations, Gulf obediently walked towards him, standing between Mew's legs. As if already out of instinct, the older man's hands quickly found themselves dwelling on Gulf's tiny waist, still engulfing the delicious sight that was right before his very eyes.

Gulf was wearing one of Mew's oversized, white button-up long sleeves. He left 3 buttons open, enough to show his chest and it reached just above his mid-thighs to reveal his smooth, toned legs. Placed on top of his head were black cat ears that he had purposely bought a few weeks ago, along with a fluffy cat tail anal plug that Gulf had already nestled between his cheeks. 

"You really are so adorable, baby~" Mew whispered as he pulled Gulf closer, letting him straddle his lap.

He began peppering feather light kisses over Gulf's neck, moving up to capture his soft, delectable chestnut lips. Securing his hands on Mew's broad shoulders, Gulf let out a small moan when Mew nibbled his lower lip. He docilely parted his lips, letting his Phi take control and let his tongue slip inside his mouth. Their tongues danced and teeth clashed in a fervent and hungry way, only separating with a thin string of saliva connecting them when their oxygen began depleting. Mew bit his lower lip before completely pulling away, his hand gripping the younger man's hips tightly and roughly grinded down his plugged ass against his hard erection.

"Feel that, kitten? Only you can do this to me~" Gulf felt shivers crawling up his spine when Mew whispered against his ear huskily before nibbling his earlobe.

"Phi, please... I need you..." With erratic moves of his hips, Gulf followed Mew's rhythm, giving both of them the sparks of pleasure to make them even more riled up.

"Need me for what, kitten~?" Mew asked, feigning innocence.

His hand made its way on Gulf's ass, twisting the anal plug around, making Gulf choke a moan. The gripping hands on his shoulders tightened when he pulled it out before thrusting it back in, eliciting a delicious mewl from his boyfriend when he hit the spot inside him. Whimpering, Gulf's hands slipped from his shoulders and went to wrap it around his neck. Gulf threw his head back as he bit his lower lip, futilely trying to muffle the moans that were uncontrollably escaping from his lips when Mew started moving the plug faster in his already squelching hole. His other hand snaked on Gulf's chest, pinching the already hard nub as he went to lick and teasingly nibble the other one. The younger man let out a high-pitched whine, his mind already going hazy from the multiple stimulation.

"D-Daady... Please... I— hnnfgg!"

"What, baby? Say it or I'll never know what you want." Mew continued to tease because seriously though, the way Gulf manages to look so dirty and erotic while being so adorably red in shyness will always be a huge turn on to Mew. If he does one more cute thing, he swore he'll topple over the edge and make an absolute mess of his baby. It always gives a warm feeling in Mew's chest that his Nong trusts him so much that he's always willing to lose himself to him and completely succumb to his domination.

He kept thrusting the plug in as he added his middle finger, smirking at how loose he was that it easily slipped in. He continued hitting Gulf's prostate, making the boy's vision turn white for a quick second as he let out a strangled moan. Trying to regain even a small ounce of control, Gulf stopped chewing his already swollen lips, and worded out what he wanted Mew to do to him. With already dilated Bambi eyes, he looked at Mew in a way he knew the older could never resist.

"Fuck me, please. I need you to fuck me good and hard, please, Daddy~"

And that's exactly all he had to do for Mew to completely lose his shit. With a curse, he flipped Gulf down and on his forearms and knees against the soft mattress of his bed, his plump ass raised as high as it could go.

"Color, baby?"

Even though Gulf had already given the plead and permission, it was still Mew's priority to make sure his boyfriend was completely fine.

"Green, Daddy. Always green for you." Gulf arched his back, shoving his ass in front of Mew's face to show how needy and desperate he already was.

"Shit, you're really driving me crazy, Tuaeng. Especially when you look this edible~"

Leaning in to bite and suck Gulf's already swollen bottom lip to prove his point, Mew then went to Gulf's ass and grabbed Gulf's plump cheeks. Spreading them apart, he licked his lips like a hungry predator upon seeing his hole twitching around the tail plug. As much as Mew loved the cat tail on Gulf, it needs to go because it has to be him inside his baby, tasting him, feeling the warmth and tightness, and filling him up. With a final thrust and twist that made Gulf gasp and whimper beneath him, he pulled the plug out with with a wet sound.

He planted a soft kiss on both cheeks before flattening his tongue on Gulf's sweet and already loose hole. He lapped his wet muscled around the rim before easily slipping his tongue in, groaning in his throat when he finally had a taste. Gulf's thighs trembled as he clenched the sheets, whimpering with the stimulation of Mew's tongue. He was thankful for Mew's tight hold on his thighs, preventing them from giving out. Wanting more, he arched his back, pushing his ass against Mew's face only for Mew to dig his fingernails on his flesh.

"Da— ahh~!" He was about to complain as he chocked a moan when Mew suddenly inserted a finger with his tongue. Gulf just moaned against the pillow as the older began to simultaneously tongue and finger fuck his hole. Even more precum dripped down the mattress from Gulf's already aching cock. But he knew better than touching himself without Mew's permission. Mew loved it when he only come with his dick and he knew Gulf loved it as much too.

Saliva dripped down not only on Mew's chin but also Gulf's perineum and balls due to his ministrations. Gulf immediately turned his head to look at Mew with pleading, teary and half-lidded eyes when he felt Mew pulling away.

"Daddy, please~"

Mew's dick twitched and ached painfully seeing that adorable and already fucked expression on Gulf's face. Grabbing the small tube of his favorite strawberry lube in the bedside drawer, Mew quickly lubricated his hard, throbbing and unattended dick that was more than ready to be engulfed by Gulf's ass. He held the younger man's hips and without further warning, he buried his dick deep inside the warmth of Gulf's insides and began to move.

Gulf let out a high-pitched moan as he clenched the sheets tighter. Mew had hit his prostate in one thrust that it almost made him come. A plethora of gasps, pants, whimpers and moans along with the sounds of skins slapping was echoing throughout the whole room as Mew moved his hips in a fast and relentless pace.

"Fuck, Gulf—!" Mew leaned in, deep into his lover leaning onto his nape, biting hard enough to draw out blood and make a mark. Gulf whined as he whimpered, his dick twitching as it oozed with more precum; not able to hold it back any longer.

"D-Daddy~ I'm coming~"

"Yeah, come for me, kitten." With that, the younger man moaned as he came unto the sheets, untouched.

Mew groaned, pulling out for a quick moment to flip Gulf on his back. He was still far from coming. He was well aware of how Gulf is always sensitive after orgasming and Mew always loved his expressions and the way he thrashed around when overstimulated. Thrusting in once again with force, Gulf's eyes snapped wide open as he gasped in surprise.

"D-don't... I-If you go on, I'm gonna go crazy!"

"Then, go crazy for me then, my little kitty~" Mew whispered, nibbling Gulf's earlobe. He grabbed both Gulf's hands and intertwined their fingers together, pinning them by the sides of his head, as his thrusts went vigorous once again. Gulf tightened his fingers around Mew's as he threw his head back. His throat was already sore but that didn't stop him from moaning and eagerly taking everything whatever it is Mew is giving him.

Beads of sweat rolled down Mew's temple as he looked at Gulf's melting and pleasured face. His teary half-lidded eyes, his flushed from ears to chest, the way his pink little tongue was out as he panted and moaned, it was making him insane. Only him, only he could do this to Gulf. And only he could see Gulf in this really hot and adorable state. Gulf choked a moan, a tear rolling down his cheek.

He whined and looked at Mew in utter disbelief, "Y-You just went bigger inside me—"

Mew chuckled, kissing the tears away from Gulf's eyes. "It's not my fault you look this adorable and delicious. You're much cuter than those cats in the cafe. Much, much cuter and only I can eat this big, adorable kitty."

The man smirked as Gulf's face turned impossibly redder upon hearing his words. He untangled their fingers and sat back, pulling Gulf up for him to straddle him. Albeit his mind was still fuzzy, Gulf unconsciously registered and instinctively sank down on Mew's dick. With arms wrapped around his phi's neck, he slowly moved and fucked himself on his dick.

"Look at how you receive my dick. Our waanjais who's so crazy about you being a cat won't ever get to see this. So pretty only for me," Mew whispered and began suckling on Gulf's exposed neck and collarbone.

Moving and bouncing faster, Gulf whined and whimpered as he once again felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Mew groaned, feeling his own orgasm finally coming close.

"Gonna come, baby..."

"I-Inside me, please, Daddy~" that was the final straw as Mew crashed their lips together in a hasty and feverish kiss as he milked Gulf's insides. Gulf moaned into the kiss as he spurted all over their chests.

Panting, Mew pulled out of Gulf as they collapsed on the bed with him in exhaustion. He wrapped his arms the younger, snuggling close to him and not finding the will to wash and clean up just yet. The older smile when the cat ears were still miraculously on Gulf's head even after those wild moments.

"That was one of the best sex we had in a while." Mew pulled Gulf closer, cuddling him tighter as the latter snuggled on Mew's chest.

"Phi is so naughty for getting turned on over me playing with cats." Gulf's voice was slightly muffled but Mew understood that clearly, even catching on that hint of shyness in his tone.

"Anyone would get turn on seeing you being adorable." As he said that, Gulf looked at him with a small, half-hearted glare.

"No one does. Only phi."

"Ask our waanjais. They'd be all dying seeing you happily play with a bunch of cats." Mew said as he planted a soft kiss on top of Gulf's forehead before burying his face on his fluffy hair. "How about after this pandemic, I'll bring you to Japan? They have a lot more better and bigger cat cafes there."

"Sure, I'd love that, Phi."


End file.
